Erebus
thumb|400pxErebus to największy rangą Mroczny Apostoł Legionu Niosących Słowo. Jeden z pierwszych - a możliwe że pierwszy w ogóle - Astartes który oddał się Bogom Chaosu, jak również praktycznie bezpośredni sprawca Herezji Horusa. Był bowiem odpowiedzialny za spaczenie swojego własnego Prymarchy, Lorgara Aureliana, oraz Mistrza Wojny Horusa Luperkala. Jest nieskończenie przebiegły, skory do zdrady i manipulacji każdym kim może. Jego głos, cichy i spokojny, był jedną z jego wielu broni do zjednywania sobie ludzi, ale nie tylko. Dzięki swym zdolnościom zjednywał sobie bez problemu posłuch innych Astartes, ale i nawet Prymarchów, stał się bowiem naczelnym doradcą samego Horusa. Erebus był postacią ponurą oraz złowieszczą, wielu Marines wyczuwało to niemal natychmiast. Dzięki swojemu doświadczeniu stał się nie tylko doskonałym wojownikiem, ale i znakomitym, a ponadto przebiegłym politykiem. Wielokrotnie pokazał, że każda z tych profesji jest jego dobrą stroną. Miał o sobie ogromne mniemanie, uważał się za Dłoń Przeznaczenia, naczelnego architekta całej rebelii przeciwko Imperatorowi i że to sami Bogowie Chaosu narzucili mu odpowiedzialność za to by się ona powiodła a Władca Ludzkości spadł ze swojego tronu. Aktualnie, w M41, stoi na czele Mrocznej Rady złożonej z najbardziej doświadczonych Mrocznych Apostołów i dowodzi Legionem Niosących Słowo, gdyż ich Prymarcha po zakończeniu Herezji skazał się na trwające kilka tysięcy lat wygnanie. Dowództwo dzielić musi jednak z Pierwszym Kapitanem razem z Korem Phaeronem. Obaj oficjalnie współdziałają, jednak przez cały czas planują by pozbyć się swojego konkurenta i przejąć kontrolę absolutną. = Historia = Intereksowie Horus wraz z swoją najbliższą strażą poleciał na planetę Xenobia aby porozumieć się z cywilizacją którą spotkali. Intereksowie byli ludźmi, którzy byli prawie na równym poziomie rozwoju technologicznego z Adeptus Astartes, posiadali pod swoją jurysdykcją ponad trzydzieści układów planetarnych, co czyniłoby ich dobrymi sprzymierzeńcami, jeśli oczywiście zgodziliby się odrzucić swoją kulturę oraz zwyczaje które nie wpisywały się w model wskazany przez Imperatora. Oni, w przeciwieństwie do Imperium, tolerowali obcych i przyłączali do swojej społeczności. Mieli oni także na planecie muzeum. W tymże budynku umieszczali wszelaką broń zdobytą podczas wielu lat wojen z Xenos. Erebus dowiedziawszy się o potędze ich broni postanowił ją wykraść. Wkradł się więc do muzeum, które także pełniło funkcje zbrojowni i wykradł broń Kinebrachów, rasy obcych znacznie bardziej rozwiniętych niż Intereksowie. Broń zwana Anatamą przypominała zwykły oręż, lecz jej potęga była znacznie większa od zwykłego miecza, czy sztyletu. Gdy została poświęcona zabiciu kogoś, świadoma broń dążyła do śmierci tej osoby za wszelką cenę. Aby opóźnić znalezienie złodzieja podpalił budynek oraz zamordował kustosza obiektu. Czyn ten spowodował przerwanie pertraktacji tudzież to, że Intereksowie stali się wrogo nastawieni do przedstawicieli Imperatora. Księżyc Davina Erebus skłonił Horusa by ten poleciał na księżyc pod pretekstem zduszenia buntu. Bunt ten miał rozpocząć Eugan Temba, wybrany przez samego Horusa na Lorda Gubernatora Davina. Erebus tuż przed przybyciem Horusa dostarczył dowódcy buntowników, który był pod wpływem Pana Zarazy znanego jako Nurgle, miecz - anatamę, mając nadzieję że ten zrani Mistrza Wojny. Niespodziewanie, podczas walki, opętanemu udaje się zranić Mistrza Wojny w ramię. Horus zostaje zatruty. Trucizna, na które powinien być odporny jako Prymarcha, sprawia że jego krew nie krzepnie. Rana, z pozoru nie groźna, zaczęła zagrażać życiu ulubieńcowi Imperatora. Kapelan zadowolony z przebiegu wydarzeń, podczas zebrania loży, podsuwa pomysł jak uratować rannego. Mówi on, że na planecie jest świątynia, Delfos. Twierdzi że przewiezienie tam Horusa jest jego jedynym ratunkiem. Członkowie loży, w tym większość Kwadry, zgadza się na to posunięcie. W świątyni loży węża, dusza Horusa przechodzi w zaświaty. Erebus, pragnąc dokończyć swój plan, odprawia rytuał który i jego duszę tam przeniesie. Poszczególne kroki tego obrzędu były niezwykle przerażające. Na kamiennej posadzce namalowany był okrąg z ośmioma grotami. Pośrodku leżała martwa akolitka, zabita niespodziewanie zdradzieckim ciosem w plecy. Kapelan i siedmioro członków loży usiadło na swoich miejscach, rozpoczynając mroczny rytuał. Akshub - kapłanka, wycięła jej serce swym rytualnym nożem, po czym ugryzła kęs i podała serce kolejnej akolitce. Każdy z obecnych odgryzał kawałek, a następnie podawał go dalej. Erebus jako ostatni dojada serce. Przypomina on sobie także poszczególne ofiary dla mrocznych bóstw: „''Zdrada była ofiarą dla Architekta Losu, krwawa uczta ‒ dla Boga Krwi, zaś odrażające spółkowanie z zarażoną świnią mającej wkrótce zginąć akolitki miało na celu wezwanie mocy Mrocznego Księcia oraz Władcy Rozkładu.” Ostatnim krokiem było przygotowanie do podróży samego Pierwszego Kapelana. Kapłanka wzięła sproszkowany antymon i namaściła mu twarz. Zabieg ten miał omamić zmysły Mistrza Wojny, by ten miast widzieć Erebusa, widział osobę mu umiłowaną. Zaskoczony Astartes dowiedział się jeszcze o jednym, małym, kroku potrzebnym by ten się przeniósł w zaświaty. Tym małym krokiem była jego śmierć. Erebus w zaświatach próbuje przekonać Horusa by ten przeciwstawił się Imperatorowi. Pojawił się tutaj pod postacią Kapitana IV kompanii Wilków Luny, Sejanusa Hastura. Mówi, że Imperator opuścił go podczas krucjaty dlatego że chciał osiągnąć Boskość. Aby to udowodnić, zaprowadza go przez portal na planetę. Planeta ta, okazuje się być planetą kultu Boga - Imperatora. Przez następny portal przechodzą do pomieszczenia które jest laboratorium, gdzie powstali wszyscy Prymarchowie. Opowiada mu także historię, prawdziwą wersję wypadku podczas narodzin. Starania Kapelana zostają nagrodzone. Horus zmartwychwstał. Wszczepione w jego serce nasienie zdrady wykiełkowało. Od tego momentu, Mistrz Wojny był podatny na wszelkie sugestie Erebusa. Źródła * ''Dan Abnett - Horus Rising * Graham McNeil - False Gods * Ben Counter - Galaxy in Flames * The Horus Heresy: Book Five str. 248 Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Bohaterowie Chaosu Kategoria:Niosący Słowo Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu Kategoria:Bohaterowie Niosących Słowo